


I'm Yours

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hand clapped over his mouth before any sound could escape and he found himself with his back to the wall, Alec pressing him into it hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twasadark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/gifts).



Logan never knew when it was coming.  One minute Alec would be as determined to keep the space between them as ever, and the next he’d be in his space, pressing him into the nearest wall and licking across his collar bone, tasting and biting and making Logan moan under his spectacular mouth.

It wasn’t like when Max went in heat, it was something different, and neither man was willing to comment on what happened.  As much as Logan sometimes watched Alec, as much as he sometimes wanted to make it into something more, Logan had enough on his plate without adding a relationship into the mix.  And a relationship with Alec would have to be complex and consuming.  How could it be anything else when Alec was such a contradiction?  If you asked him for help he was as likely to say no as yes, but he’d be there when everything fell down, an “I told you so” waiting on his lips.  Yet he was there.

Just as he was there now, walking in Logan’s door like he had a key to just let himself in.  “Hey Alec.”  He said casually, but Alec was pacing through his apartment, eyes dark and measuring as he moved.  Logan knew what he was doing, knew this dance so he got up from his chair and went into the other room, keeping his eyes on Alec as the other man began circling him. 

“Today.”  Alec was demanding an explanation and Logan knew it.  Part of him basked in the idea that Alec was upset because of the earlier mission and how much danger he’d been in and part of him was terrified because Alec had never tried to talk to him like this before.

“We had to go in today Alec.  I talked to you about it but you weren’t willing to help.”

“Who saved your ass today Logan?”

“Who wouldn’t have needed saving if you’d have just come along?”  Logan shot back, anger taking over.  They’d needed Alec on the inside with them.  If he’d have been willing to come along then everything would have been fine. 

Alec stalked behind him and it was all Logan could do to stand his ground as Alec stopped, so close that Logan could feel the heat radiating from him.  “You think I should go on your missions Logan?  You think I’m like Max?  Think I want to continue that?”  He asked.

Logan opened his mouth to answer because of course that’s what he thought.  Until that exact moment he’d never heard Alec say anything that would imply he wanted otherwise.  A hand clapped over his mouth though before any sound could escape and he found himself with his back to the wall, Alec pressing him into it hard.

“Don’t say it Logan.  Just shut up.  I’m not Max.  I’m not your trained pet.  I did what they asked, did everything Manticore ever asked and I lost everything because of it.  Don’t ask me to be that now.  Not you … not when …”    

His hand slipped off his mouth and slid to the back of his neck, pulling his head forward into a violent kiss.  Alec fucked him with his tongue, fucked with his head because he had no idea what the other man was thinking anymore and this was suddenly becoming dangerous.  He didn’t want Alec to stop though, didn’t want to think about where Alec would go for this need if Logan turned him away. 

“Alec...” He managed to breathe out as the other man’s lips slid across his cheek and down his neck.  He nuzzled at Logan’s neck and bit lightly at the pulse.  “Don’t… don’t want you like her,” he said and he’d never been more honest about anything.  Max had been something to him for a while, but everything had changed when Alec walked into their lives.  Everything about Logan had changed when the worst of Mantircore’s monsters had shown up and proved that he was human after all, taking orders and regretful and a pain in the ass, but still human underneath it all.  He’d hated Alec then, but the more he knew of Alec, the less he hated and the more he tried to understand.  Now, he couldn’t stand the thought of Alec turning to anyone else in need, whatever need it was.

“Good thing.  I don’t have the right make up.”  Alec rubbed his cheek against Logan’s, then pulled the man away from the wall.  He kept a hand at the small of his back as he walked him into the bedroom.  “I won’t be your soldier Logan, but I’ll always have your back,” he said as he leaned forward and bit at Logan’s lower lip.  “Don’t do something stupid like this again,” he said, pushing him backwards so he fell across the bed.

Logan smiled then, uncertain but more than willing to see where this new side of Alec would take them.  “I won’t.”  He shrugged slightly, “Until the next time.”

Alec growled low in his throat, an honest to God growl, and was on him so fast he hadn’t seen him move.  His hands were busy then, divesting them both of clothes until nothing remained between them.  It was all skin and sweat and slick and slide and Logan never wanted anything more than he wanted this now.  Wanted this in ways he would never admit or say to Alec unless the other man said it first because otherwise it would just be something to push him away.  Too much truth was the fastest and easiest way to scare Alec off.  He’d learned the hard way.

Alec’s mouth never left his body.  It never did once this started and Logan was quite happy that way.  He didn’t want to think about where Alec became so good with his tongue because too often experience for Alec meant training and he hated to think Manticore had trained him in this too, as much as he was certain they had.

Alec slid down his body, slick fingers and pressure and his lips wrapped around Logan’s cock.  When he slid another finger inside, Logan arched up, his body aching and pleading where words could find no breath.  Alec was working his way up his chest again, fingers still sliding in and out of him but his lips found Logan’s again as he pressed a third finger in.  Logan moaned with it but the sound was lost as Alec’s tongue swept it away. 

“Alec…” 

His fingers fell away then and Alec was pressing into him, his cock hard and demanding as he slid into Logan’s body.  Alec’s cheek pressed into Logan’s as he pushed in slow and steady, letting Logan adjust to him, letting him push into his body. 

“Can’t stop this Logan.”  Alec said quietly against his lips.  “So I have to make sure I don’t lose it, don’t lose you.”

It was more than he ever thought to hear from Alec and it reinforced his early feeling that Alec was upset because he wanted Logan safe from it all.  “Take what you need Alec.  I’m not going anywhere.” 

It was what he needed to hear apparently because his body was pumping into Logan then, his tongue delving into his mouth and not letting up until they were both gasping and trembling.  When Alec reached between them and began stroking Logan, it was almost too much as Alec traced nose to nose before letting his forehead rest on his, eyes locked with Logan’s.  He came with Alec’s name on his lips and Alec chased it with his tongue before his own orgasm hit.

Alec stayed like that for a few minutes before he gave Logan one more kiss and pulled away.  He went to the bathroom like always and cleaned up and for a few minutes Logan just sat back, afraid that he would leave the same as he always did as well.  When he came back with a clean cloth and took care of Logan, he let it drop to the floor though and scooted back up the bed instead of getting dressed. 

Alec manhandled him until he could rest his head on Logan’s chest, one leg pressed between his and an arm over his waist.  Logan didn’t know what to think of it, but he pressed a kiss into Alec’s hair and let his hand rub soothing gestures across his back.

“I’m not a girl Logan.”  He could feel Alec’s smile against his chest as he spoke. 

“”Nope.”  He agreed.  Alec was rubbing his cheek lightly into Logan’s chest and he smiled.  “But you do that cheek thing that’s kinda cute.” 

Alec looked up, confused.  “Cheek thing.”

Logan pulled him close, then mimicked him, letting his cheek brush against Alec’s in a gesture than he’d come to understand was as close to words of affection as Alec could get. 

“Oh.”  Alec said, his eyes downcast.  “I didn’t realize I was doing it.”

“What is it?”  He wouldn’t push, not really, but Alec wasn’t the same Alec tonight and he thought he just might get an answer.

“I… must be my feline DNA.”

Logan’s mouth dropped open slightly and he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or let it drop.  “Are you saying you’ve been marking your territory?”  He teased lightly.  Alec’s eyes finally met his though and there was something akin to fear there.  He could see the other man starting to pull away, to try and get some distance, but before he could Logan grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  Alec resisted but Logan continued to kiss and lick at his lips until he finally open up for him. 

“Mark me all you want Alec.  I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[**downfall35**](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/) 's prompt of 'must be my feline DNA. I think this sort of fits [](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/)**twasadark** 's need for hot, needy, unexpected also, but I might revisit that idea later separately :P


End file.
